Stumbling Home In the Dark
by Flavor Of My Heart
Summary: At the end of the day, Bobbi knew martinis and roller coasters didn't mix, and she'd rather have the martini. After, temporarily, losing Mack to the temple, Bobbi's ready to stop playing games and find her way back home. Back to him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Probably one of my favorite crack!pairings. Give me all of the Mackingbird. Or is it Mobbi? I'm not sure. Either way, here's a post-What They Become two shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights go to their proper owners.

As soon as they got Mack out of the temple, he passed out on the ground, dangerously close to the hole. Fitz and Bobbi scrambled for him. She hadn't wanted to come back down here. Every cell in her body hated it, but as soon as she'd heard Coulson say he had Mack, she and Hunter took off for it.

She figured she still might cry for a week.

Triplett didn't come back up, ever. There were tears for him, from everyone. Something was different about Skye that they couldn't put their finger on. Aside from her witnessing a teammate;s death, of course. As soon as Coulson came back up, Skye in tow, May closed her eyes and just sat on the floor for a minute, looking like she was learning how to breath again. Bobbi got that. They'd found Fitz and Simmons embracing and the pair still hadn't separated. For her part, Bobbi hugged Hunter for a solid minute, only pulling away when Mack collapsed.

"Mack!"

It took all of their muscle to get him out, especially with Triplett dead. Coulson flew him to the only S.H.I.E.L.D medical facility left. Both Mack and Skye had to get checked out. Bobbi couldn't peel herself away from his window. She stared in as doctor's bustled about, each second feeling far too long.

"He's just...good. You work for S.H.I.E.L.D long enough, you see a lot of good people die, but you don't stop hoping they'll be spared," Bobbi muttered. It applied to Triplett, too. Hunter was next to her, just listening. She wasn't sure how much he got it, though. "Like you said, the number of trustworthy people in the world has dropped."

Hunter nodded, but said nothing. He was probably thinking about the flashdrive. He wouldn't let that go easily. Mack was the only one besides her who knew what was on it.

"I get it, Bob. He's like your brother. But he'll pull through. Skye's fine," Hunter finally found his voice.

Mack was not her brother. She often made a point of telling him so. "Well then let's hope he turns out more like her than Triplett," she said. She was trying to keep her emotion at bay. It made her voice tight and icy, though.

Hunter pinched the bridge of his nose. "I understand what you're doing, but just don't, okay? Don't shut down. Especially not on me."

Bobbi didn't have a reply to that. He didn't necessarily deserve to be on the receiving end of her defense mechanism, but she didn't want to turn it off. Hunter moved away and she went back to watching Mack sleep. Mack, always so steady and dependable, was suddenly anything but. She didn't know how much time passed before Fitz appeared next to her, looking as nervous as she felt. He didn't say anything, but having someone as concerned as she was felt nice.

After a few moments, he pulled out the model Lola that Mack had made. He handed it, and the controls, to Bobbi. She just stared at it a moment before walking into Mack's room. She sat down in the chair, placing the remote on the bed and the car on the floor. She waited a moment, way too eager, hoping it might bring some movement. Anything, really.

Nothing happened.

Bobbi smiled sadly to herself. Apparently her hopefulness hadn't been gutted by years of espionage. "You know you gotta wake up. We've got work to do. Plus, I'm really sick of being the tallest one around here."

* * *

><p>She was probably at his bedside way too much. Everyone had known they were friends, but god, she barely left. She declined Hunter anytime he asked if she wanted to get food with him. She left Fitz alone with him a few times, and if the doctors ever asked her to leave, she did.<p>

Finally, she had to take a coffee break and walked down to the cafeteria.

"So have I missed something?"

Bobbi turned to face Skye. The doctor's had cleared her a while ago.

"What?"

"Like, I know you and Hunter have history and you and Simmons clicked or something, but what's the deal with you and Mack?" Skye asked.

Bobbi smiled to herself, stirring half a pack of sugar into her coffee. "Old friends. Work friends. Drinking buddies. Take your pick."

"What's Hunter got to do with it?"

Bobbi raised one eyebrow. "Hunter? Nothing. He and Mack knew each other before joining Team Coulson, yeah, but that's about it."

Skye nodded, looking like she half-believed Bobbi, but letting it drop. Bobbi's description of Mack had been perfect, though. They were old friends, they'd worked together often, and they loved to go to a bar together. He'd been pretty constant through the Bobbi and Hunter roller coaster, taking either of them out for drinks after the couple had a fight. He'd even been at the wedding. And also been there when they signed the divorce papers.

There'd been one night, after the divorce had really hit Bobbi, that she and Mack had gotten a little too drunk, and they'd been about a second away from doing something stupid, like jumping in bed together. Mack had been the rational one, at that moment. It wasn't an uncommon thing for him, to be, but it was strange for Bobbi to be the one of the other side of his rationality.

It was amazing that their friendship had never suffered because of it. That night was yet another secret they shared that Hunter had no idea about.

"Bob!" Hunter pulled her out of her memories. "He's awake."

Bobbi stood up, stalking out of the cafeteria and feeling the urge to twirl. Where were her staves when she needed them? Then again, she didn't want Mack's first look at her to be her with weapons in her hand.

Fitz was just coming out of the room when she got there. He, yet again, handed her mini Lola and the controls. Bobbi turned them on, opening the door and letting Lola go in first. She saw Mack sit up and look at the toy car, and then at the door. She stepped into view, smiling, before closing the door behind her.

"You brought me toys?" he asked.

"Couldn't get the doctor's to allow a martini," she joked. He smiled at that, and it was a sight for sore eyes.

She sat down, playing absently with the car for a moment. She had the feeling that Mack was watching her, not the car. "Bobbi."

"I'm glad you're alive."

She didn't look at him. She pressed the joystick forward, causing the car to run into his bed. "Bobbi."

Finally, she looked at him. "I'll let the wall drop for one minute, okay?" It was Mack's turn to stay silent. He just looked at her expectantly. Bobbi let her walls crumble, feeling her body fill with tension and guilt and all of the fear she'd felt since Mack passed out again. Hell, since he first was pulled up from the hole, possessed. "I'm so sorry, Mack. I'm sorry that I-"

"Prevented me from killing people?"

"No, I'm sorry-"

"Saved more lives than would've been lost if I'd died?"

"No, Mack, just let me fucking apologize, okay?" she asked. "I'm just sorry that it had to be me. I electrocuted you. Then you fell and we thought...we thought-"

Bobbi stopped talking then, feeling her throat tighten. When he'd fallen, she'd suppressed it, promising herself a week of crying. In hindsight, she'd really been misjudging herself. Had Mack died, a week wouldn't have been enough.

"I accept your apology. But you did the right thing." Bobbi made a small noise of dismissal. "As you can see, I'm fine. Right as rain."

Bobbi laughed. "Well then maybe you could've not scared the shit out of us."

Mack got quiet, like he was actually contemplating that. Then he held out his hand. Bobbi placed the controller in there. "Has Hunter gotten some of his stupidity on you? Your hand, Mockingbird," Mack rolled his eye, setting the controller aside.

Bobbi quirked an eyebrow. "Mack.."

"Come on, now."

She let out an exaggerated sigh as she slapped her hand into his. His hands were bigger than hers, obviously. She let her hand slip to his wrist for a second, feeling his pulse. She wasn't being discreet at all, but Mack didn't bring it up. She let him fold her hand back into his. She felt...odd. Specialists and human contact weren't exactly a pair that went together. And the scene sure must've looked odd.

"I'm sorry I scared the shit out of you. I promise I will try not to do it again. Okay?" he asked.

Bobbi nodded. She hoped Hunter never told him about the whole crying for a week thing. She'd never hear the end of it. But his words did mean a lot to her. They were getting a little too real, though. "Hunter knows about the flashdrive." Mack's face got very serious very fast. "He doesn't know the contents. Just its existence. Somehow, he managed to not throw a fit about asking me what's on it."

Mack relaxed again. "You ever going to be completely honest with him?"

Bobbi would be offended if it were anyone else. "You know better than anyone how much I want to. But I can't. I guess I'm just destined to a life of lies," she said, shrugging. Mack gave her a look. She got interested in the toy car again. They didn't have any secrets or lies. Of course, their jobs permitted them to be honest with each other but the fact still wasn't lost on Bobbi.

* * *

><p>Bobbi rolled off of Hunter, dropping into her spot on the bed. He'd finally managed to get her to leave the hospital, now that Mack was awake and due to be released tomorrow morning.<p>

"That was good," Hunter said. He sounded a little breathless.

Bobbi nodded, biting the tip of her thumb idly. "Yeah."

Hunter rolled over onto his side, propping up on his elbow. "You okay?"

Bobbi pulled the blankets up around her body. "What? Yeah, I'm fine. Of course I'm fine," she said. It was nearly midnight, but Bobbi couldn't shake the urge to get dressed. "Bakshi's back to normal. I should probably-"

"Whitehall's dead, Bob. What is Bakshi going to give us?"

Right. Bobbi settled back down, staring at the ceiling. Hunter pressed a kiss to her shoulder before reaching over and turning off the last light. Bobbi felt her entire body relax, trying to sleep. She was exhausted. But her mind kept racing, telling her to get up. That was the life of an agent. Your body and soul were often tired, but your mind was trained to persevere. She waited until Hunter's breathing evened, signaling that he was asleep. Bobbi slipped out of bed, sliding on her Star Wars shirt and a pair of shorts.

She walked around the empty base for a little while, just moving aimlessly. She found her staves by accident, really. And once she found them, there was no point in leaving them there. She grabbed them, twirling absently.

"This is an interesting sight."

Bobbi turned around and saw Simmons. She smiled and leaned back against a wall. "Agent Bobbi Morse in her pajamas, but still playing with lethal weapons. Yeah, I'm sure it's quite an image." Bobbi set her staves on the table. "What are you doing up?"

"I was just checking on Skye. And making tea. I was about to head off to bed when I saw you."

"You and Fitz still talking?" Bobbi asked. Simmons nodded. "Good."

She was about to head back to bed, but Simmons spoke before she even started. "You still on the roller coaster?"

Bobbi laughed a little. "I- Yeah. I am. Just had a spin, actually."

Simmons looked a little surprised at Bobbi's bluntness, but not scandalized or anything. "Still as fun as ever?" she joked. Bobbi knew she was just joking, but she couldn't help but think about it. She didn't have an answer. Simmons seemed to sense Bobbi's hesitation. "You know what happens when a roller coaster loses energy, right?"

Bobbi nodded. "Doesn't work." Simmons didn't say anything, just sipped her tea. "I'm not afraid of lack of energy. Sometimes, though, rides can get stale. Sometimes...you wanna go home," Bobbi didn't know what she was saying. She was just keeping in line with the metaphor. She cared about Hunter. She enjoyed him.

But maybe it was time to get off the ride.

"Look, I'm dead tired and saying and doing things that don't make sense. I'm gonna go crash. I'll see you tomorrow," Bobbi said. She grabbed her staves before heading back to the room, crawling back in bed next to Hunter.

* * *

><p>Mack came back from the hospital to lots of hugs and lots of work. And despite his best angles, Coulson would not let him work on Lola as compensation for being turned into a temple guardian and then dropped down a hole.<p>

The nice thing was that Bobbi was spending a lot of time bonding with Simmons in the lab, or sparring with Hunter or May in the training area outside the garage. Basically she could watch Mack and make sure he was doing okay at almost all times. He was doing fine.

"You don't have to keep watch over me, you know - wrench please - I can take care of myself," Mack said, tinkering with one of the cars. Bobbi handed him the wrench, rolling her eyes to herself.

"I'm not keeping watch over you."

Mack gave her a look like he didn't believe her. "So you and Hunter still going strong?"

"Yup," she said. Maybe a little too quickly. If Mack noticed, he didn't call her out on it.

"Promise me two things, you won't do anything more stupid than normal, and if you two get married again, I better be Maid of Honor or Best man," he said, waving the wrench like he was admonishing her.

Bobbi laughed, but shook her head. She and Hunter were still going strong, sure, but she really didn't think they'd be getting married again. There were too many complications, too many secrets. Hunter would never go for it.

"Can I ask you something weird?" Bobbi asked.

"That's how we became friends. Shoot."

"Do you think if we hadn't stopped _that night, _well, do you think I'd still be going around this revolving door with Hunter. I know that was a while ago, but I can't help but wonder," she said.

Mack pulled away. That had gotten his full attention. "I thought we decided not to talk about that night." Bobbi gave a small shrug. "I don't know what would've happened. It's in the past, all we know is what actually happened. I do know that we stopped anything from happening because of how unsure we were."

"_You_ stopped anything from happening," Bobbi corrected him before thinking. Mack gave her another look. "What? Just clarifying. Giving credit where credit is due," she explained, feeling a little more self-conscious than she cared to admit.

She wasn't stupid enough to feel the sting of rejection from a night that had happened so long ago. Besides, she had been just as thankful as he had been when they'd woken up and realized nothing had happened. She just couldn't keep from wondering what would've happened if they hadn't stopped. Why was she even thinking about it? What was wrong with her?

She'd seen friends die in the field before. She'd seen good people die, awful people who she loved dearly, and more. She'd grieved for them too, but why had this jarred her so much? Mack was _fine_.

Bobbi, however, wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobbi, for all of her current frazzled and confusing feelings, couldn't quite let go of Hunter. She'd fallen in love with him for a reason, and loved him enough to marry him.

They're bad habits were already starting though. They bickered, she was keeping secrets, Hunter was refusing to trust her even when she was being open with him. That didn't stop them from sharing a bed at night, or stop him from giving her a big hug before they left for Trip's funeral. She'd dug around for a black dress, smoothing the lacey fabric out. She'd been about to leave when Hunter pulled her into a hug, just holding her in silence for a moment. It was nice.

Fitz had gone to Mack for help tying a tie, but Mack had wanted Fitz to do it for himself. Bobbi watched as Simmons helped him through it. Really, though, Fitz did it himself.

"They're doing okay," Bobbi smiled, looking at Mack. Mack nodded, lingering on Fitz and Simmons before turning back to her.

"Yeah, they are. I'm proud of them. And he's recovering," Mack said, looking relieved. Bobbi reached up and adjusted Mack's tie for him, smoothing her hand over the fabric. "Thanks, Mockingbird."

"I hate funerals."

"You always cry."

Bobbi pursed her lips. It was true. No matter who's funeral, Bobbi would always struggle to hold back tears. She wasn't made of bronze, after all. She loved celebrating the life of those she knew, and she also appreciated the more mournful funerals, knowing it was an important step in grieving. But they weighed on her so heavily, she couldn't help but have an underlying distaste for them. Besides, did anyone actually enjoy funerals? She felt his hand rest on her back, just lightly, just showing her that he was there.

"We should go, otherwise we'll be late."

Simmons came walked with Bobbi to the cars. Her eyes were red and teary already, making Bobbi's heart break even more. Simmons and Fitz slid into the backseat of the car, Hunter squeezing into the last seat. Mack got in the driver's seat, leaving Bobbi for the passenger seat. May was driving Coulson and Skye.

Bobbi couldn't imagine that Trip's funeral would be small. The guy had a knack for making friends. Intimate funerals could be very emotional, but there was something equally devastating about seeing the impact of someone's death, and seeing grief come out in droves. The car ride was pretty quiet. Occasionally Fitz and Simmons would dissolve into a rapid, hushed conversation, and sometimes Hunter had a slick remark. Other times everyone would just sigh at the same time, all trying to expel the tightness in their chests.

They were the first ones there besides Trip's immediate family. Introductions were made. Trip's funeral was attended by his mom dad, two sisters and grandmother. Extended family started appearing. Sharon Carter was quick to arrive. Bobbi was happy to see her again, but found herself wishing it was on better terms.

Fitz was settled in between Simmons and Mack. Bobbi took Hunter's hand and dragged him over. She took the seat on Mack's left before anyone else could. With Mack on her right and Hunter on her left, Bobbi thought maybe she could get through this funeral. She reached over Mack and Fitz to give Simmons' hand a squeeze. Skye came over and gave Simmons a big hug, both girls crying already. Coulson and May looked tired, the faces of agents who'd seen loss too much. Heartbreak was written on everyone's faces.

Seats filled quickly, so people started to have to stand. So many people here for Antoine Triplett. He deserved it. Not the death, of course.

The funeral hadn't even officially started and already Bobbi felt her eyes prickling as tears threatened to form. Mack moved, draping his arm over the back of her chair. She looked up at him. He didn't return the look, but his mouth twitched and she knew what he was doing.

"Big brother strikes again," Hunter said. Bobbi shook her head, smiling. She couldn't make a retort before the funeral started, which was probably for the best. Mack removed his arm and they all settled in, bracing themselves.

Bobbi was able to hold back tears up until Triplett's mother got up to talk. Her first tear had just slipped out when Mack rested his hand on hers, giving her the support she needed. She had no shame in turning her hand over and grabbing tightly onto his. Today wasn't a day for boundaries, or walls. It was a day for accepting what support people wanted to give.

"Bob...are you crying?" Hunter whispered.

"I'm not heartless," she said gently, lifting a hand to wipe away one of her tears. Hunter's gaze softened and he rested his hand on her leg. She was about to yell at him, but then she realized that the gesture was innocent. She offered him a smile then.

Nearly everyone was crying by the end. Or at least tearing up. It was a beautiful funeral. Painful, but beautiful. When it was over, those not quite as close to Trip left. Coulson's team stayed around for the repast afterwards. It was very casual, just the family and friends standing or sitting, talking to each other and trying to find an appetite to eat.

Bobbi talked to Sharon a little, but it was hard to find anything to talk about. When they ran out of conversation, Bobbi made her way to Mack.

"You eaten anything?" she asked.

"Yes, mother," he smiled. "You?"

Bobbi shrugged. Mack handed her a finger sandwich from off of his plate. "Thanks."

"No problem. But I'm not sharing all of this," he smiled. "You and Hunter are doing pretty well. I was sure you'd have imploded by now."

Bobbi found Hunter across the room, talking to Coulson. Mack's assumption wasn't unsurprising. They were fine. They were more than fine. And yet she was inundated with doubts. Mack didn't need to know that, though. She noticed a cut on his cheek. She knew it probably came from her, when he was possessed by...whatever it was.

He noticed her staring and lifted his hand to see what she was looking at. "You're not still feeling bad about this, are you?" he asked.

"I...worry about you. Sue me," she said. Mack smiled, pulling Bobbi into a hug.

"Don't. But thanks, Bobbi."

* * *

><p>A week after Trip's funeral was when things fell apart. Bobbi found herself dodging more questions from Hunter. He just tread so close to her work with Mack, she had to dismiss him more than she cared to. He, the ever-changing merc, was starting to get restless. And she, the ever-secretive agent, was still hard at work at rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D.<p>

One night, when Bobbi was changing into her pajamas, Hunter apparently decided to throw subtlety out the window. "So, what is on the flashdrive?"

Bobbi smoothed out her shirt, turning around. "I'm not at liberty to say," she said as pleasantly as possible.

Hunter nodded. "Alright, I understand."

"Thank you."

Bobbi climbed into bed, pleasantly surprised at his reaction.

"It's been eating me up ever since I found out about it, but you spies have your rules."

Bobbi closed her eyes. "Lance, don't."

He obeyed, surprisingly. He crawled into bed next to her. Bobbi was about to turn off the lights and settle down, but she couldn't get a question out of her mind. She was going to be the one to make the mistakes this time, wasn't she?

"Lance?" she asked. He made a noise. "We've done this again and again. Do you ever think...we got divorced for a reason, right? Are we kidding ourselves?" she asked.

He gave her a look, like he was asking if she was really doing this now, of all times. Bobbi couldn't believe it, but yeah, she was. "We made a list of reasons we divorced. I think it ran three pages long," Hunter said.

Bobbi nodded. She remembered that. "Clearly didn't stop us from getting back on the ride."

"Why do you have to do this now? Whenever we talk about our relationship, it's the beginning of the end. I don't want that," Hunter said, running his hands over his face.

Bobbi sighed. That was not the sign of a good relationship. "Is that what this is? The beginning of the end?" she tried for a smile, but Hunter didn't say anything. "At least, don't leave Coulson. They need you. We can make this work, right?"

"I'll stay with S.H.I.E.L.D. And I still want you to tell me not to die," Hunter said.

Bobbi nodded. She could do that. Hunter extended his hand to her. She shook it before getting out of bed. She grabbed her clothes and staves and slipped out of the door. The door closed behind her, and Bobbi didn't think she'd be passing through there again anytime soon. She stashed her stuff in her own room before creeping out to the garage. Of course Mack was still working.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" she asked. Mack didn't even flinch with surprise.

"Shouldn't you be in bed with Hunter?"

Bobbi stepped further into view and Mack finally pulled away from his project and looked at her. "Yeah, no. That's done."

"Already?"

Bobbi nodded, rubbing her hands together. "I think that was our last spin, too. It's really done," she gave a little, bittersweet laugh.

"How do you know?"

Bobbi shrugged. "I guess I don't? But there was no yelling. We just...talked. And then we shook hands and I left. He didn't call me a hellbeast. I didn't bruise his ego. It was civil," Bobbi said. Because they didn't care, she guessed. They didn't care about the relationship. They still cared about each other, of course. But in a different way than they ever had before.

Mack didn't say anything for a moment. She wondered what he was thinking. He'd been forced to deal with the hurricane of Bobbi and Hunter's relationship so much, what would his thoughts be now that it had ended, presumably, forever?

"Things really are changing," he said finally.

Bobbi couldn't say it better. Bobbi felt a certain familiar feeling forming in her gut. The same feelings she'd felt during _that night_. Their night-that-wasn't. She dropped Mack's gaze quickly.

"Well, I'm exhausted, so I'm gonna go crash. See you tomorrow," she said.

"'Night, Bobbi."

She didn't know why she was having those feelings, but she was getting out of there before she had to really think about them.

* * *

><p>Bobbi wasn't the kind of person to spend ages making a decision. There was a reason her relationships were roller coasters, not slow and careful. She couldn't stand to think about sorting out her feelings for Mack, though, so she just ignored them.<p>

She knew she wanted something from Mack, she just wasn't sure what it was, and she didn't feel like trying to figure it out.

Bobbi was mature enough to not have to avoid Mack just because she was dancing around how she felt about him. She would not compromise her job, or how well this team worked, because she was a bit of a mess. She and Hunter weren't fighting, either. Everyone knew you didn't sacrifice the job for your personal agendas. Whenever Coulson called them into his office, Bobbi wanted him to know that he could trust them.

Things had been so wrapped up with figuring out what the Obelisk had done and whether Whitehall was dead or not that Bobbi was itching to get out. She actually let out a sigh of relief when Coulson called a team meeting.

"Good, everyone's here. We have good news. We think we know where Raina is," Coulson said.

"How?" Mack asked.

Skye stepped forward. "I was scouring the internet, and helping Simmons and Fitz run programs to find her. We finally got her tracker reactivated. It's turned off right now, because we don't want Hydra finding it again. We'll only be turning it on sporadically," she explained.

"We'll be sending out Bobbi, Hunter, May and Skye to get her. You leave a dawn tomorrow," Coulson said.

He handed out files before continuing with the details of the mission. Raina should've been easy to take in, except they didn't know what the obelisk did to her. She could be a bigger threat than ever. And if Hydra was on her tail, Bobbi would be happy to take them out.

That night, Bobbi was up a little later than she should've been. She was perched on a counter in the kitchen, scanning Simmons' report of Skye after the obelisk. She was looking for anything odd that she'd have to look for in Raina.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? You gotta be up early tomorrow."

Bobbi knew it was Mack before she looked up and saw him leaning on the door. She closed the file, shrugging. "Research is important too."

Mack smiled. He knew about her background in science more than anyone else on the team. "You're going to be fine."

Bobbi rolled her eyes. "I'm really not worried. We're picking up Raina, not breaking into ancient, alien temples," she said.

"Worried or not, do me a favor and promise me you're gonna kick ass and come back in one piece."

Bobbi got a warm feeling. She tried to ignore it. "Don't tell me you're worried about me, Mack."

He laughed, shaking his head. He wiped his hands clean of any grease or oil on them and leaned on the counter she'd been sitting on. His eyes looked as warm as she felt. Bobbi felt her stomach tighten. "You can handle yourself, I know that. But of course I'm gonna worry. I don't want you leaving me anytime soon. I can't deal with Hunter by myself," he said.

Bobbi hated how the warmth surged. Mack straightened and for a second Bobbi thought he was turning to leave. Before she could think twice, Bobbi's hand found the back of his neck and she brought her mouth up to his, nosing bumping slightly. It was nothing like kissing Hunter. There was less hunger, less desperation. Just affection and, yes, need. She was encouraged when he didn't pull away, and actually responded a little. Bobbi let the kiss linger, enjoying how soft Mack's lips were way too much, before pulling away and walking out of the room without another word.

* * *

><p>Bobbi didn't think about the fact that she kissed Mack. She went through the entire mission perfectly focused. She probably was more in control than she would've been if she'd just walked away last night.<p>

They got Raina, they managed to put some bullets in Hydra agents and they weren't even that beat up. Nevertheless, as soon as Bobbi set foot back in the base, Simmons had to clean her cuts and make sure she was fine, despite Bobbi insisted that it was okay.

She spaced out as Simmons cleaned a cut on her arm. After a minute she noticed Mack in the garage, working on some machine with Fitz. He looked up at her at one point, nodding. Bobbi offered a small smile.

"You're in rather good shape. Didn't face much of a threat?" Simmons asked. Bobbi focused on the tiny scientist again.

"Couple of Hydra agents. Nothing too bad. Raina put up a bit of a fight. She's...changed. You're going to have your hands full," Bobbi said.

Simmons wrinkled her nose. She pressed a bandage across Bobbi's arm, cleaned any other cuts and then let her go. Bobbi thought about slipping into the garage, but decided to change into some clean clothes first, and then debrief with Coulson.

He seemed happy with their work, even when May started to tell him about how the obelisk had changed Raina. They were lucky they had a place fit to contain her at all, really. He didn't seem eager, per say, but at least his spirit wasn't dampened. He dismissed them so he and May could go check on Raina. Hunter was the first to dash from the room. Bobbi nodded at the director before stepping out.

Mack was waiting for her with a crooked smile on his face.

"Came back in one piece, as requested," she said. Mack nodded slowly. He crossed his arms, just looking at her for a second. Bobbi was about to excuse herself when he stepped forward, cupping her face in both of his hands and kissing her soundly. Bobbi melted into his touch and his lips a little too quickly, but she wasn't worrying about it. When he pulled away, he kept his hands in place. "I thought you were the one who stopped us from doing stupid stuff like this?" she asked, half-joking.

Mack made a small noise. "Not anymore." He let go of her face but stayed close.

"Why?"

Mack shrugged. "I don't think we're going to regret it this time. And you made the decision. Not my place to say no," he said.

Bobbi laughed, pulling herself up to kiss him again. So that was what it was like to be friends with someone first. Not bad, Bobbi thought. One of his hands was on her hip, his thumb settle beneath the fabric of her shirt and rubbing circles against her skin. She closed her eyes, body humming with happiness and thrill.

She pulled their lips apart just long enough for her to say, "Let's get out of here." She didn't necessarily want the rest of the team stumbling on them. Mack nodded, taking her hand and leading her towards his room.

Bobbi smiled to herself, feeling like for once she didn't do something completely stupid with her love life.


End file.
